airborne
by chelscookie01
Summary: Sophia Peletier isn't the only daughter of Carol and Ed Peletier. Imogen is the 6 year old daughter of the pair. She is the young sister of Sophia. She wasn't aware of what was going on in the world around her. She wasn't even aware of her father abusing her mother and sister. When everyone finds out about what her father does to her sister and mother. - season 1 to season 3 -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WALKLING DEAD CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN IMOGEN PELETIER! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ROBERT KIRKMAN AND AMC. I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY.**

 **-** Cars have been lined up on Atlanta's highway for over 2 hours. No one has been able to move. Kids were forced to stay in cars as their parents go to find out is wrong. Except for two families.

Sophia Peletier is a shy 12 year old. She is afraid of everything around her. Right now she is sat on her fathers truck end while playing chess with a boy her aged, his name is Carl Grimes.

Carl seemed to be very competitive with the game of checkers him and his new best friend, Sophia, were playing. Over the chatter some helicopters could be heard. Everyone around looked around but saw nothing.

Imogen Peletier, is the youngest child of her and Sophia. She is six year-old. An apocalypse for a six year old to grow up in is not safe at all.

Imogen has been laying on her mothers should asleep for about 30 minutes. She grew tired of playing tag with Carl and Sophia. Not only that it is past her bedtime. Well, I don't think they've got a bedtime anymore.

"Mom, I'm hungry."  
Carl called out to his mother who is sat on another car playing with a necklace.  
"I know, Carl. We all are."  
Lori replied giving him a soft smile.

Carol looked over at the son and mother. Carol placed Imogen in the back of the truck and told Lori that she might have some sort of snack for them both. As Carol reached the other side of the car and opened the door, Ed slammed the door shut again.

"The hell did you tell her that for. We don't even know these damn people."  
Ed exclaimed angrily getting into Carols face.  
"The boys hungry," Carol tried to explain "we could at least spare one box." she added.  
"Its called Operational Security. How long do you think this stuff is gonna last, if you keep running your damn mouth open."  
Ed exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."  
Carol told walking back towards Carl, Sophia and Lori.

Carol told Lori that she might have something in her pockets for Carl. When she gave him it, they all hear some more helicopters.

Lori asked for Carol to keep an eye on Carl for her as she and Shane go to find out what had happened. As soon as they disappeared Sophia started up a conversation with Carl.

"Your dad seems nice."  
Sophia started shyly.  
"Shane's not my dad."  
Carl answered.

Soon after Carl said this screams could be heard as loud Explosions are heard all. This awoke little Imogen, who cried out for her mother. Carol opened the door and picked up trying to calm her down.

Lori and Shane rushed back towards the families. They exclaimed what's happened. Carl held onto his mother as they heard screaming from down near the front of the queue.

This caused Imogen to cry even louder. An old man who had two young woman with him see the two families in distress and tell them he might know a place where they can be safe for now. Some other people asked to join.

They all follow the old man, who introduced himself as Dale, to a quarry. The two women he was with were called Amy and Andrea. They are both sisters. Some other people introduced themselves.

A Korean named Glenn Rhee. Two rednecks named Daryl and Merle Dixon. Two coloured people and Jacqui and T-dog (which is sort for something.) A Mexican family by the name of Morales. They have two kids around the same aged as Carl and Sophia.

 **What Imogen, her mother and sister don't know is that this group will end up being their family from now on. They will not be able to hide what goes on anymore. Will this keep them safe or will Ed's Absive side still show.**

 **Find out in 'Airborne'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WALKLING DEAD CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN IMOGEN PELETIER! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ROBERT KIRKMAN AND AMC. I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY. READING THIS BOOK.**

 **Days Gone By**

\- Carol awoke to Imogen shaking her awake. She notices how Imogen is changed already.

"Baby, what time is it?"  
Carol asks.  
"Dale said half past 8, mummy."  
Imogen says giving her a grin.  
"Let me get changed, honey. You stay with Amy while I get changed."  
Carol says with a smile.

Imogen runs out of the tent over to where Amy is sitting with Carl and Lori. Imogen sits next to Amy and begins to eat her breakfast. Sophia notices her sister, sitting next to Amy.

Imogen notices Shane approaching the camp. She lifts her head up and gives a greeting.

"Good morning, Mr Walsh."  
Imogen says with a smile.  
"Good morning, Miss Imogen."  
He replies returning her smile and greeting.

Carol and Ed appear out of their tent. Taking notice of their new home for now, she takes in beauty of it all. The quarry is beautiful. The water is a nice colour.

There's load of space for the children to play. They've already set a camp fire as well as some seats for everyone. The RV is parked in the middle of the land.

Ed goes to the edge of cliff where the quarries water is. He goes there to smoke a cigarette. Carol walks over to her two daughters. Lori hands Carol a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Mummy, what we doing today?"  
Imogen asks her.  
"Well, Sophia and Carl are gonna be doing some classwork. Then me and Lori are gonna help with your work, Immy."  
Carol says stroking Imogen's hair.  
"Ok, mummy."  
Imogen replied with a smile.

Imogen carries on eating her breakfast. Passing her plate towards Amy, who is on washing duty, Imogen runs towards her and her families tent. As she nears her tent, she bumps into someone. When she looks up she sees Daryl Dixon stood there.

"Sorry, Mr Dixon. It won't happen again."  
Imogen apologies.  
"Its ok, kid."  
He replies with a small smile.

Imogen grabs her dirty clothes and runs towards her mother. Carol is holding a basket full of dirty washing and as soon as she seen Imogen running towards hers with her clothes, she smiles softly.

"Mama, here's my dirty ."  
Imogen says passing her pyjamas towards her mother.  
"Thank you, Immy. Now you go and stay with Lori while I help the others with the washing. Okay, sweetie?"  
Carol asks her.  
"Yes, mama."  
Immy replies taking off in the direction of Sophia, Carl and Lori.

Carol smiles softly when she sees Immy sitting down next to Lori. Her mood changes when Ed turns up to take the other women to the quarries water so they can clean the clothes.

"Come on, you."  
Ed hollers at Carol.

Sitting down next Lori, Imogen looks at the work that Carl and Sophia are doing. She turns and looks up at Lori.

"Will I have to do this today, Miss Grimes?"  
Imogen asks Lori.  
"Yes, sweetie. Also call me Lori, sweetheart."  
Lori replies with a soft smile.  
"Mom, what does this mean?"  
Carl asks his mother looking at his book confused.  
"Pass it here, Carl."  
Lori says with an amused smile.

Imogen sits quietly admiring her sisters intelligence. Carl, sometimes, asks his mother to help him with some of his work. When the two older children finish, Lori helps Imogen with her work.

Carol comes over and takes over from Lori. Imogen flies through her work, as soon as finishes its time for Imogen to have her nap. Carol picks her up takes her back to their tent.

"Immy, you go and get into your sleeping bag. Good girl."  
Carol suggested softly.  
"Ok, mommy."  
Imogen replies sleepily.

Imogen wakes up two hours later to a SLAP and a cry of pain. Imogen sits up and sees her mom holding her cheek while her dad stands over her mother.

"Mommy! Are you okay?"  
Imogen asks innocently.  
"Yeah, baby. Daddy accidently hit mommy."  
Carol replies with a small smile.  
"Okay."  
Imogen replies pleased with answer.  
"Now, you go and see if you can play with other kids."  
Carol hints at Imogen.  
"Yeah."  
Imogen says with a smile on her face as she runs out the tent.

She joins her sister, Carl, Eliza and Louis, who are playing tag. The children decided that Carl should be the person who goes to tag people.

When she finishes playing, Imogen rushes over to her tent to ask her mother if she can have a drink of water. As she reachea the tent she hears a SMACK.

"Daddy!"  
Imogen exclaims as she sees what has just happened.  
"Stay out of it, Immy."  
Ed snaps, while pushing her away.  
"No, daddy. Your hurting mummy!"  
Imogen protests as she stands in between her mother and father.

SMACK! Was heard throughout the tent and then a sob. Imogen holds her cheek while Carol looks at Ed in shock.

"Stupid girl! I told you to stay out of my way!"  
Ed hisses at Imogen.  
"S-sorry, daddy."  
Imogen stutters as she continues to sob.

As soon as he leaves the tent, Imogen bursts out into a loud sobbing mess. Carol holds her as she continues to sob. She whispers some comforting words.

"Oh, its okay. Baby, its gonna be okay."  
Carol comforts her.  
"I-i didn't mean to make him angry, mama. He hit you."  
Imogen whimpers.  
"He won't hurt you now, sweetie."  
Carol continues to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Carol takes Imogen to the RV. She asks Dale if he has any ice to put on Imogen cheek. He gives her some ice and tells Carol to bring Imogen back in half an hour. Imogen sits beside her mother next to the camp fire.

Lori stares at the poor girl with sympathy. Carl and Sophia make their way over towards their parents. Sophia notices her sister sitting next to the camp fire with some ice on cheek. She rushes over and sits next to her.

"Anybody reads, please respond."  
The radio starts up just as Amy walks towards it.

Amy hears the radio and drops the sticks, she was carrying. She rushes over towards the radio.

"Hey, hello?"  
Amy questions as she picks up the radio speaker.  
"Can you hear my voice?"  
The voice responds.  
"Yes. I can hear you. You're coming through, over."  
Amy gushes over the radio with a huge smile on her face.  
"Broadcasting on Emergency Channel. Will be appraoching Atlanta on Highway 85. If anyone reads, please respond?"  
The voice repeats.  
"We're just outside the city."  
Amy begins to respond just as the radio begins to crackle.  
"Damn it. Hello? Hello? He couldn't hear me. I couldn't warn him."  
Amy stutters as she looks towards Dale for some help.  
"Try to raise him again. Come on, son. You know how to work this thing."  
Dale exclaims while pointing at the radio.

An axe is slammed onto a piece of wood. Kneeling down, Shane Walsh takes the radio from Amy.

"Hello, hello. Is the person who called still on the air?"  
Shane calls through the raido, once again static is heard.  
"This is Officer Shand Walsh broadcasting to person unknown. Please respond."  
He calls through again but the radio remains static and silent.

Imogen sits next to her mom while looking at Shane with wide doe eyes. Carol picks Imogen up and stands next to Lori who looks at Shane with curious eyes.

"There are others. Its not just us."  
Lori says looking at Shane as she speaks.  
"We knew there would be, right? Thats why we left the CB on."  
Shane expresses with a grimace face.  
"A lot of good that's been doing."  
Lori confesses her thoughts.  
"Ok."  
Shane whispers.  
"I've been saying we ought to put signs up on 85 and warn people away from the city."  
Lori confesses.  
"Folks have no idea what they're getting into."  
Amy agrees.

I

mogen holds onto her mother when everyone begins to express their concerns for stopping people from getting into the city.

"Well we haven't had time."  
Shane informs the group.  
"I think we need to make time."  
Lori announces.  
"Yeah, that, uh That's a luxury we can't afford." Shane pauses but then continues, "we are surviving here. We are day to day."  
He adds.  
"And who the hell would you propose to go?"  
Dale questions Shane.  
"I'll go. Give me a vehicle."  
Lori demands.  
"Nobody goes anywhere alone, you know that?"  
Shane informs Lori.  
"Yes, sir."  
Lori responds as she walks away.

As soon as Lori walks away, Carol takes Imogen to Dale as she wants to make sure that Imogen's cheek is ok. Dale tells her that Imogen's cheek will be ok but will bruise. After that Carol tells Imogen to stay from her father while he calms and cools down.

About an hour later, all the kids are huddled into the RV for their lunch. Inside with the kids are Lori, Carol and Miranda, Louis and Eliza's mother.

As soon as the kids finish eating their lunch, they are allowed to play but as long as they stay in the eyesight of their parents and Dale.

"Mama, can I play with them as well?"  
Imogen questions her mother.  
"Of course you can. Just stay where I can see you alright."  
Carol assures her with a smile.  
"Thank you, Mama."  
Imogen replies.

Carol watches as both of her daughters muck around with the other children in the camp. They are playing tag like normal kids do. But this new world is far normal and far from safe for these children who will grow up fearing for their lives as well as their families and friends.

-  
 **The first chapter is offically finished. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Sorry if its bad as well. I tried included some stuff that isn't in the first episode. Anyways, tell me what you think about Imogen so far. Also I tried to add few more details into this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WALKLING DEAD CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN IMOGEN PELETIER! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ROBERT KIRKMAN AND AMC. I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY. READING THIS BOOK.**

 **Guts/Tell It To The Frogs**  
 **Theme song:** **What About Us by P!nk** **.**

\- Chirping of birds is heard throughout the entire camp as well as children's laughter as they're playing. The only child not playing is Imogen. She is sitting next to her mother as Carol is reading a book to her.

"Mummy, I'm just going to the toilet."  
Imogen interrupts as she stands up to head to the toilet.  
"Ok, sweetheart."  
Carol replies with lighthearted smile on her face.

Imogen quickly walks over towards the RV and rushes into the RV's toilet. When she finishes her business, she washes her hands and walks out.

As soon as she walks RV's bathroom she sees Dale searching near the drivers seat. She notices him moving some stuff around.

"Mr Dale, are you ok?"  
Imogen questions him.  
"Oh! Hey, Imogen. Yes I'm fine. I'm just looking a box. You haven't seen it, have you?"  
Dale quizzes the young girl.  
"No, Mr Dale."  
Imogen answers honestly to his question.

Carol sees her daughter coming back towards her. Imogen smiles at her mother as she sits down next her. Carol picks up the book and continues where they left off just before Imogen went to the toilet.

Lori is helping out with putting up the washing. Dale then comes back out of the RV with box and begins to work on the engine of the RV.

Amy is wondering up and down next to the RV. While Shane is teaching Carl how to do knots with a rope. Meanwhile Sophia is playing around with Eliza and Louis as they are both starting to worry about

"That hose isn't long for this world, is it?"  
Dale questions Jimmy.  
"No, sir."  
Jimmy replies in a monotone voice.  
"Where the hell are we gonna find a replacement?"  
Dale questions himself.

Amy then begins to worry about the other half of the group who are still in Atlanta. Dale tells her stop worrying about it and that they'd be back before she knows it. That's when CB begins to speak again for the second time on this day.

 _"Hello, base camp?"_  
The CB speaks.  
 _"Can anybody out there hear me?"_  
It speaks again.

Everyone rushes towards the CB. Sophia rushes over to her mother and sister while Eliza and Louis rush over to their mother. Amy rushes towards the RV. On the end of the CB is T-Dog a member of the group who had went on the run.

 _"Base camp, this is T-Dog. Can anybody hear me?"_  
T-Dog asks through the CB.  
"Hello? Hello? Reception's bad on this end. Repeat, repeat."  
Dale says through CB.  
 _"Shane, is that you?"_  
T- Dog quizzes through the CB.  
"Is that them?"  
Lori asks Dale.  
 _"We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store."_  
T-Dog informs them all.  
"He say they're trapped?"  
Shane asks Dale.  
 _"Geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded."_  
T-Dog adds.  
"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat."  
Dale ventures down the CB.

The radio goes silent and crackles. Sophia and Imogen hold onto their mother as do Eliza and Louis who look around with frightened eyes. Lori keeps a hold of Carl as they realize that they could be loosing some people in the camp very soon.

Amy looks around with bewildering eyes. She looks like she could have a breakdown at any minute. Her sister, Andrea, is with that group.

"He said the department store?"  
Lori asked Dale.  
"I heard it too."  
Dale replies to Lori.  
"Shane?"  
Lori questions him.  
"No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group, y'all know that."  
Shane insists.  
"So, we're just gonna leave her there?"  
Amy demands Shane.  
"Look, Amy. I know that this is not easy."  
Shane starts.  
"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us."  
Amy protests Shane.  
"I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So, we just have to deal with that. There's nothingbwe can do."  
Shane expresses his thoughts.  
"She's my sister, you son of a bitch."  
Amy hisses as she storms off away from the rest of the group, mostly Shane.

Imogen and Sophia look at each other not knowing what to do. Shane asks Carol if Imogen and Sophia want to play with Carl while he figures out what's going and while Lori is helping out with Amy.

Carl, Sophia and Imogen are playing with Cars that Carl bought with him. Imogen starts to plays with a red car. Sophia is playing with a yellow car while Carl is playing with a blue car. They were racing with each other.

About half an hour into them playing, Lori called Carl over a hair cut. The girls run over towards their mother and sit next her. Imogen rushes towards her tent and grabs her hairbrush. She rushes back towards her mother.

"Mama, could you brush my hair?"  
Imogen asks Carol.  
"Sure, baby."  
Carol responds with a small smile.

Carol begins to brush Imogen hair. Lori begins to cut Carl's hair but he moves around in her arms. Shane begins to laugh at Carl as he moves around. Dale is wonder about on the roof top of the RV, when Shane begins to speak.

"Baby, the more you fidget, the longer it takes, so don't, OK?"  
Lori reasons with Carl.  
"I'm trying."  
Carl exclaims.  
"Well, try harder."  
Lori responds.  
"If you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving. That stings."  
Shane jokes.  
"That day comes, you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts."  
Shane adds with a smirk.  
"I'll believe that when I see it."  
Carl utters with saracasm.  
"Tell you what, you just get through this with some manly dignity, and tomorrow I'll teach you something special. Including you two girls."  
Shane sugguests with a smile as you looks towards Sophia and Imogen.  
"I will teach all three of you how to catch frogs."  
Shane responds.

The girls and Carl gasp in amazement and happiness. This will keep all three kids busy tomorrow after their tiredsome day of learning and playing. Imogen sits still as Carol continues with brushing her hair.

"Now, little madam. How would you like your hair today?"  
Carol asks in a funny voice.  
"In pigtails please."  
Imogen responds with a giggle.  
"Immy, what happened to your cheek?"  
Sophia asks her.  
"I feel over a stick and it hit me in the face."  
Imogen replies making an excuse for her fathers bruising her face.  
"Its a one time offer, you three, not to be repeated."  
Shane insists with a smile on his face as he talked to the three.  
"Why do we need frogs, plural?"  
Carl asks Shane with a look as if to say the hell you on about frogs for.  
"You ever eat frog legs?"  
He questions all three of the children with a curious look.  
"Mommy, what's frog legs?"  
Imogen asks her mother.  
"Frog legs are what the French eat, baby. They taste horrible at first but once you've had them a few times they're nice."  
Carol responds with a giggle.  
"Mummy, why do-"  
Imogen is cut off by a loud siren.

Everyone quickly scrambles to the feet and make their way over to Dale for the second time that day. Dale holds is binoculars up and looks through them. Imogen holds onto her mother as the siren comes closer.

As the car comes to a stop, Glenn gets out with a hugeass smile on his face. Imogen runs over and hugs him. Glenn lifts Imogen up and holds her as everyone begins to ask question.

"Sorry. Got a cool car."  
Glenn says as everything quitens down.

After he say that a truck makes its way towards the camp. Imogen looks closer to see if she can see whose in the truck. But she couldn't see. Glenn puts her down and Imogen runs to her mother who holds her close.

Sophia holds her sisters hand as they wait to see who has returned and who hasn't returned. T-Dog, Jacqui, Andrea and Morales get out of the truck. The one person who doesn't is Merle.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?"  
Shane questions the group which have just came back.  
"New guy, he got us out."  
Glenn replies to Shane's question.  
"New guy?"  
Shane quizzes the group.  
"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. Hey, Helicopter boy, come say hello."  
Morales yells at the new guy.

The new guy gets out of the truck and slowly makes his way towards the group. Everyone looks towards him. There is a gasp heard from little Carl as looks towards the new guy. He takes off running towards the new guy and yells:

"Dad!"

Lori and Carl run towards him. Imogen looks at her friend with a small smile on her face. Everyone looks at the family reunion with giant smiles on their faces.

Once night time comes, everyone goes and sits together near the camp all for except Sophia, Imogen, Carol and Ed. They seat away from the rest of the group. They were eating some food. Imogen is sitting close to her mother and sister away from her father.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion, all those things, but disoriented comes closest."  
Rick Grimes words float throughout the campsite.  
"Words can be meagre things. Sometimes they fall short."  
Dale mutters.  
"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I mught not wake up from, ever."  
Rick informs the group around him.  
"Mom said you died."  
Carl informs his dad quietly.  
"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."  
Rick tells his son.  
"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital, that thdy were gonna Medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta and it never happened."  
Lori stutters to her husband.  
"I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell."  
Rick wonders.  
"Yeah."  
Lori mutters.  
"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."  
Rick confesses.  
"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?"  
Shane mutters.  
"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane."  
Rick comforts his best friend with them words.  
"I can't begin to express it."  
Rick adds.

As this conversation continues, Ed gets up and places another log into the fire. Shane looks up and sees that Ed has made the fire bigger. He sighs and looks at the man.

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?"  
Shane quizzes the man.  
"Its cold, man."  
Ed complains at Shane.  
"The cold don't change the rules, does it?"  
Shane ventures at Ed.  
"Keep our fires low, just embers, so we can't be seen from a distance, right?"  
Shane adds.  
"I said, its cold. You should mind your own business for once."  
Ed snaps at Shane.

Shane gets up and walks over to the family. Imogen and Sophia are clinging to each other with fear and Carol is just sitting there staring at Ed with pleading eyes. Ed glares at the other man as he makes his way over.

"Ed, sure you want to have this conversation, man?"  
Shan questioned the man once more.  
"Go on, pull that thing out. Go on!"  
Ed demands at Carol.  
"Christ!"  
Shane mutters as he notices how Sophia and Imogen cower in fright.

He stamps on log to make sure its put out right. He then makes his way over towards the girls and their mother. Imogen looks at the man with fear in her eyes.

"Hey, Carol, Sophia, Imogen, how are y'all those evening?"  
He asks the trio.  
"Fine! We're just fine."  
Carol responds to his question while glaring at her husband.  
"Ok."  
Shane mutters.  
"I'm sorry about the fire."  
Carol apologizes to Shane.  
"No, no, no, no apology needed."  
Shane insists at the older woman.  
"Y'all have a good night, Ok?"  
Shane adds.  
"Ok."  
Carol replies hugging Imogen closer as soon as Shane left.

Ed smirks at Carol when Shane leaves. Carol just hugs Imogen closer. Imogen lets out a yawn as does Sophia.

"Right, you two. Lets get to bed."  
Carol announces as she lifts Imogen up onto her hip.  
"Ok, mom."  
Sophia says she gets up as well.

Ed follows behind his wife. Sophia helps her mom get Imogen into the sleeping bag. Then Sophia gets into her sleeping bag. The two of them fall asleep straight away. Carol and Ed quietly argue amongst each other then Ed slaps Carol. Again. Carol falls asleep silently crying.

"Mama, its time to get up."  
Imogen rushes as she shakes awake her mother.  
"I'm awake, sweetie."  
Carol says with a sleepy smile.

Imogen rushes out of the tent back to her sister and Carl. Eliza and Louis then join the three other children with deciding who is gonna be the person to tag someone. They then decided it would Carl.

Once Carol comes out of her tent, she avoids Ed who glares in her direction. Carol went out her way to clean and iron Rick's clothes as a thank you. Imogen and Sophia run over to their mother so do Carl, Eliza and Louis.

"Mummy, can we go and play now?"  
Imogen asks her mother.  
"Of course you can. But remember if you see anything to scream and shout for you."  
Sophia and Imogen say in union.

Both girls run off and join the other three. They all begin running around but stayed near the camp. About 15 minutes later its Sophia's turn to tag someone when she hears her sister scream. She rushes over as do the the other children. They all begin scream as well.

"Mama! Papa! Dad! Mom! Mommy!"  
Could be heard from the children.

Carol, Rick, Lori, Glenn, Amy, Andrea, Shane, Jim and Dale all begin to run towards the sound. Imogen runs into her mothers arm as well as Sophia. Imogen sobs in her mother's arms as she thinks about what she just saw.

"Nothing bit you or scratched you?"  
Carol asks both girls.  
"No, mama."  
Both girls answer with sniffles.

Lori and Carol lead the group back to the RV. Carol carries Imogen all the way back as he won't stop crying. Carol places her at the back RV where Imogen begins to calm down. Sophia sits beside her sister as Carol and Lori head back outside the RV as the rest show with Daryl Dixon in front of them.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit, I need to talk to you."  
Shane advised Daryl.  
"About what?"  
Daryl quizzes Shane.  
"About Merle. There was a - there was a problem in Atlanta."  
Shane announces.  
"He dead?"  
Daryl questions Shane.  
"We're not sure."  
Shane replies.  
"He either is or he ain't!"  
Daryl snaps.  
"No easy way to say this, so, I'll just say it."  
Rick says walking up to Daryl.  
"Who are you?"  
Daryl asks Rick.  
"Rick Grimes."  
He responds.  
"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"  
Daryl questions Rick.  
"Your brother was a danger to us all, So I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there."  
Rick informs Daryl.  
"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof And you left him there?!"  
Daryl exclaims.

Daryl then lunges at Shane and Rick. Both men throw Daryl onto the floor. Daryl grabs a knife from his pocket. Shane places Daryl into a headlock while Rick grabs the knife and throws it onto the ground.

"Choke hold's illegal."  
Daryl exclaims as he brought down to the floor.  
"You can file a complaint."  
Shane expresses as he keeps a hold on Daryl.  
"Come on, man, we'll keep this up all day."  
Shane adds.  
"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic."  
Rick instructs Daryl.  
"Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?"  
Rick repeats the question.  
"Yeah!"  
Daryl replies timidly.

Daryl then begins to calm down. Imogen stands in front Eliza but behind Carl. Carl places his arms in front of Imogen and Louis to stop them from going any near the scene.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."  
Rick informs Daryl of his thoughts on his brother, Merle.  
"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it."  
T-Dog comments.  
"You couldn't pick it up?"  
Daryl questions T-Dog.  
"Well, I dropped it in a drain."  
T-Dog stammers.

Daryl scoffs as he picks himself up off the floor. Lori looks inside the RV and sees all the kids in the door way. Imogen looks at Lori with curious eyes.

Everyone moves their attention back to Daryl as moves to the middle of the camp, he notices everyone looking at him.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."  
Daryl scoffs.  
"Look, I chained the door to the roof So the geeks couldn't get at him - With a padlock."  
T-Dog suggests.  
"It's gotta count for something."  
Rick tries to convince Daryl.  
"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is So's I can go get him."  
Daryl instructs the group.  
"He'll show you. Isn't that right?"  
Lori asks her husband.  
"I'm going back."  
Rick announces to the whole group.

Lori looks down and walks into the RV. She notices all the kids have settled around the table and begin to play a game of Monopoly. Since Imogen is young, she can't play as she doesn't understand the rules.

When everything has calmed down, all kids including Imogen went and took part in getting all the dirty laundry. Imogen sighs as she hears Shane arguing with Rick over going back to Atlanta.

"Sophia, do you think some bad will happen Carl's daddy?"  
Imogen asks innocently.  
"No. Why?"  
Sophia questions her sister.  
"I was just wondering."  
Imogen lies to her sister.  
"I know, you're lying, Immy. What's really wrong?"  
Sophia interrogates her sister.  
"I wish Carl's daddy was our daddy. He seems nicer and less nasty and rude."  
Imogen confesses.  
"Immy, did he hit you?"  
Sophia demands.  
"No."  
Imogen answers quickly.  
"Immy!"  
Sophia pushes her sister to answer.  
"Yeah! He hit me. I don't know what I did to make him mad at me."  
Imogen confesses once again.

Sophia sighs and looks at her sister. Sophia grabs her and brings her in for a hug. Their moment is interrputed by Carol hurrying them up. Sophia and Imogen walk out the tent with the dirty washing which has being hanging around.

Amy and Andrea took the baskets away from the young girls. Shane shouts the two girls over as well as Carl. All of them wander down to the quarry. Imogen sits on the rock next to Shane as the older children were in the water.

"We're not getting anything."  
Carl and Sophia say in unison.  
"Yeah. Being all wily, staying submerged. Little suckers, they know something's up. That's what's going on. We're just gonna have to do this the old fashioned way."  
Shane explains to Sophia and Carl.

Shane grabs a bucket and walks into the water. All three kids look at him as if he has three heads. Shane walks back over to the kids and picks up Imogen.

"Hey, Carol."  
Shane calls towards the women.  
"Yeah."  
She yells back.  
"Is Imogen allowed to get soaking for this experiment?"  
Shane asks Carol.  
"Of course. She said she wants to help catch frogs. So she can get wet."  
Carpl replies.  
"Thanks."  
Shane says as he throws Imogen carefully into the quarries water.

Sophia and Imogen begin to giggle away when Imogen reappears back to surface. She moves her hair away from her face and glares at her sister and friend.

"Now! Me and Imogen are gonna scare these bad boys closer to you two see, all right?"  
Shane instructs the two older ones.  
"Yeah!"  
The three kids reply.  
"Hells yeah. Give me all your mean faces. Yes, people. Are you ready? Here we go, kids."  
Shane quizzes them all.

Shane and Imogen begin to splash around the place. Carl, Imogen and Sophia begin to giggle as they get water over them all. Shane notices how Sophia and Imogen have came out their shells.

As soon as the two older kids lift the fishing net up, there isn't anything in it. All the kids sigh in disappointment.

Shane looks round and sees the disappointment in each childs face. Just before the fun could start again, Lori interrupt them all.

"Hey, Carl, what did I tell you about not leaving Dale's sight?"  
Lori asks.  
"But Shane said we could catch frogs."  
Carl tries to explain to his mother.  
"It doesn't matter what Shane says. It matters what I sa. Go back to camp. You too, girls."  
Lori tells the kids.  
"Immy, you go put some new and warm clothes on."  
Lori advises the younger one of trio.  
"Ok, Lori."  
Imogen replies as Sophia holds a hand out to her younger sibling.

As the three take off, they could hear Shane and Lori arguing. Then they could hear footsteps behind them. Lori follows behind them when she hears shouting and screaming behind her.

As she turns around she notices Ed slapping Carol. Lori quickly ushers the kids up to the camp. Sophia takes her sister to the tent and grabs some dry clothes. Lori helps to get Imogen dry and helps to put dry clothes her.

"Now, do you want to play with Sophia and Carl or would you like to me to read you a book?"  
Lori asks Imogen.  
"Could you read me a story please?"  
Imogen replies politely.  
"Of course. What book are you and your mama reading?"  
Lori asks her.  
"Alice in Wonderland."  
Imogen answers as she grabs the book from her bag.  
"Lets read it then. It might take my mind off some stuff as well as you, sweetie."  
Lori assures herself and Imogen.

¬  
Xxx

 **What did guys think of this chapter. Anyways,** **tell me if you think that Imogen should tell Lori or someone else in the group about Ed hitting her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WALKLING DEAD CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN IMOGEN PELETIER! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ROBERT KIRKMAN AND AMC. I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY. READING THIS BOOK.**

 **Also leave a review to tell how you want me to develop Imogen and how you want me to play her out in this story.**

 **Vatos**

 **Theme song: Someone Like You by Adele**

Sitting next to Lori, Imogen is coloring in next to Lori. Carol and Sophia are currently caring for Ed, who got beaten quite badly. Carol begged for Lori to look after her baby girl as she didn't trust anyone else except from her to look after her. Also wanted to help Carol out with Imogen since they got camp.

"Lori, can I tell you something?"

Imogen asks her.

"Sure sweetheart. What is it?"

Lori questions her while placing some clothes into a basket.

"You can't tell anyone I told you this. But my daddy hit me. I-i don't know what I did wrong but he hit me."

Imogen admits while looking down.

"Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. Your daddy... he... he did it because he doesn't like you playing with other kids. You can't blame yourself sweetheart."

Lori tells the young child.

Lori brings Imogen for a hug and tells her it's alright and he won't hurt again. Little did Imogen know that was gonna be true. Carl has also been helping Lori out with Imogen, he helps her out with keeping Imogen occupied. He also makes sure that Imogen is kept away from the tent.

Just as Imogen had finished coloring a page in Amy and Andrea come back from their fishing trip to the quarries lake just below them all. By that time they had came back, Sophia joins her baby sister.

"Oh, baby. Would you look at that? Hey, check it out."

Morales says as he looks at the two women with a huge smile.

"Ladies... because of you, my children will eat tonight. Thank you."

He adds thanking the two woman.

"Thank Dale. It's his canoe and gear."

Andrea informs them all.

"Mom, look. Look at all the fish. Whoa."

Carl says with a smile.

"Yeah, whoa. Where did you two learn to do that?"

Lori asks them both.

"Our dad."

Amy answers with a smile.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

Carl asks Amy.

"Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff, if that's OK."

Amy says looking at both Lori and Carl.

"You won't catch me arguing."

Lori replies.

"Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace."

Andrea informs him with a giggle.

Imogen runs over to her mother and sits on her lap. Carol smiles at Imogen and holds her close. Dale tells them all about Jimmy. Carol follows the group. She carries Imogen as they make their way over to where Jimmy is digging up some holes.

Imogen holds onto her mother as they walk up towards Jimmy. Amy is behind them and is making funny faces at Imogen. Imogen giggles at the faces. Carol smiles as she hears Imogen giggle at Amy.

"Hey, Jim."

Shane greets the man.

"Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please?"

Shane adds.

"What do you want?"

Jimmy questions Shane.

"We're a little concerned, that's all."

Shane says with an actual concerned look on his face.

"Dale says you've been up here for hours."

Morales tells Jimmy.

"So?"

Jim asks annoyed at them.

"So, why are you digging?"

Shane questions him.

"Are you heading to China, Jim?"

He asks.

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone."

"Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's 100 degrees today. You can't keep this up."

Dale informs him.

"Sure I can. Watch ne."

Jim remarks at Dale.

"Jim, they're not gonna say it, so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughters."

Lori informs him.

"They got nothing to be scared of."

Jimmy assures her.

"I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't y'all just go and leave me the hell alone?"

Jim rants.

"We think that you need to take a break, OK? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell what, maybe in a little bit, I'll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what its about."

Shane tries to bargin with him.

Imogen is held closer by Carol as Jim mentions what Shane done to Ed. No child needs to hear some say that. Especially a 6 year old. However, Imogen hears nothing more as she fell asleep.

She wasn't even awake when Jimmy went crazy and Shane had to tie him up to keep him safe. Lori is watching over Imogen as Carol and Sophia go to check on Ed again. Poor Imogen does not have a clue that everybody knows that he's hit her.

Yawning, Imogen sits up and takes in her surroundings. Carl and Sophia are currently doing some work. Lori smiles at the young girl as she looks up at her.

"Well good afternoon, little lady."

Lori greets her as Imogen sits up.

"How long was asleep?"

Imogen questions her.

"About an hour or two."

Lori replies with a smile.

Carol walks over to the group and sits down on the other side to Imogen. Carol smiles at Imogen. Hearing footsteps she looks to the side to see Dale and Shane walking towards Ed who is tied against a tree.

"Jim, take some water."

Shane asks him softly.

"All right."

Jim answers him.

"Yeah? All right."

Shane says as he picks up a cup from the bucket of water he is carrying with him and lets him drink out of it.

"Here you go, bud."

Shane adds.

Carol gets out a book from her bag and hands it to Imogen. Sophia looks at her sister with a smile. Imogen looks at her mom who nods at her.

"Mama, I can't read that. The words are too blurry and small."

Imogen whines with a sad look on her face.

"Not with this it's not."

Carol replies getting out some reading glasses.

"What's that?"

Imogen asks her.

"They're reading glasses, sweetie."

Lori replies looking at Imogen.

"What do they do?"

Imogen asks.

"They help you with your reading."

Carol says putting the glasses on Imogen's face.

Imogen tells her mom that the words look bigger and she can see them better. Carol smiles at her.

"Sorry if I scared your boy and your little girls."

Jimmy apologises to Carol and Lori.

"You had sunstroke. Nobody's blaming you."

Lori replies.

"You're not scared now, are you?"

Jim questions

"No sir."

Sophia replies with a shake of his.

"Your mama's right. Sun just cooked my head is all."

Jim reassures the kids.

"Jim, do you know why you were digging? Can you say?"

Dale questions him

"I had a reason. Don't remember. Something I dreamt last night. Your dad was in it. You were too. You were worried about him. Can't remember the rest. You worried about your dad?"

Jim replies to Dale's question but keeps looking towards the kids.

"They're not back yet."

Carl responds.

"We don't need to talk about that."

Lori adds while rubbing Carl's back.

"Your dad's a police officer, son. He helps people. Probably just came across some folks needing help, that's all. That man, he is tough as nails. I don't know him well but I could see it in him. Am I right?"

Jim asks Shane.

"Oh, yeah."

Shane responds.

"There ain't nothing gonna stop him from getting back here to you and your mom, I promise you that."

Jim finishes.

"All right. Who wants to help me clean some fish, huh?"

Shane questions the kids after Jim's little speech.

"Sweet. Come on, Sophia."

Carl says eagerly.

All the kids take off Shane, Sophia however, falls in step with Imogen to make sure she doesn't get left behind. Imogen giggles as her mother reaches towards them and tickles Imogen.

 **30 minutes later:**

Imogen runs past Lori as she races Carl towards the camp fire. Shane smiles as he sees Carl laughing and enjoying himself instead of worrying about his Dad. Andrea smiles at the kids as she walks past them into the RV. She goes into the RV looking for some wrapping paper to wrap up Amy's present that she bought back from Atlanta.

"Wrapping paper, color tissue, anything?"

Andrea begins to question Dale.

"Seriously?"

Dale replies.

"How can you not have any?"

Andrea questions Dale.

"Had I been informed of the impending apocalypse I'd have stocked up."

Dale replies with a hint of humor.

"It's Amy's birthday tomorrow. I've been marking days on the calendar just to make sure. You don't give a gift unwrapped."

Andrea confesses to Dale.

"Deep breath. I'm sure I'll find something here."

Dale reassures Andrea.

Meanwhile back outside Morales informs Dale of the way he's built the fire. Sophia and Carol go to check on Ed while Lori keeps an eye on Imogen. Carol doesn't want Imogen to see the state her fathers in as it will upset her. But Imogen might think its good idea that her father has been beaten to a pulp by Shane. Maybe she wants him to feel the pain she went through after he hit her.

"Mommy, can you pass me a fish please?"

Imogen asks her mother.

"Be careful, sweetie. Chew it."

Carol instructs her as she passes the fish towards Imogen.

"Thanks, Mommy."

Imogen replies with a cheeky smile.

"I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy."

Morales interrupts the chatter around the camp fire.

"What?"

Dale asks Morales.

"That watch."

Morales replies.

"What's wrong with my watch?"

Dale questions him once again.

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass."

Morales replies with a smile.

"I've wondered this myself."

Jacqui admits.

"I'm missing the point."

Dale informs them.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

Jacqui answers him.

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch."

Morales adds.

"Time it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum" "of all hope and desire," "which will fit your individual needs" "no better than it did mine or my father's before me;" "I give it to you" "not that you may remember time," "but that you may forget it for a moment" "now and then" "and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

Dale informs them all.

Everyone sits back and takes in all the words that Dale has just said. Imogen takes no notice and continues with her food. She notices Amy about to to say something.

"You are so weird."

Amy blurts out at Dale with a smile on her face and everyone bursts out laughing.

"It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing."

Dale comments at Amy.

Amy puts her plate down and gets up. Andrea looks in her sister direction and asks:

"Where are you going?"

"I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here."

Amy comments.

Everyone giggles at her little comment towards Andrea. Amy gets up and walks to the RV. Imogen begins to cuddle up into her mother. She wishes it could stay this peaceful and quiet. But little did she know that in a few minutes her world is gonna be turned upside down.

"We're out of toilet paper?"

Amy expresses as she walks out of the RV.

Amy lets out a scream. Everyone turns to see walkers invading the camp. Imogen looks at the walkers in shock. Carol lifts her up and begins to make her way towards the RV with her two kids. Imogen cries as gun fire is heard around the camp as well as screams.

"Mama! Mommy!"

Could be heard from all the kids. Carol holds onto her two girls as Shane leads everyone towards the RV. Sophia helps keep her sister close. Lori grans onto Sophia as they all make their way to the RV. Once there Shane and some others begin to shoot at the walkers.

Imogen holds onto her mother tightly. She can hear the growls of the walkers and screams of innocent people been torn apart. She cries as she hears Andrea crying for sister. Sophia and Carol keep Imogen away from the sight of the dead bodies around the camp.

 **xxx**

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? Please leave a review. Do you guys think Imogen should find out about her dad or should she just be told that he left them and he isn't gonna hurt her or her mother and sister.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN IMOGEN PELETIER! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ROBERT KIRKMAN AND AMC. I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY. READING THIS BOOK.**

 **Also please review to tell what you think about the way Carol tells Imogen about Ed and how Imogen reacts to the news.**

 **Wildfire**

 **Theme song: One last time by Ariana Grande**

 **After the attack of the walkers:**

Screams have stopped but throughout the camp is cries of sorrow and loss. Carol holds her children tightly as Glenn and Daryl check around in tents to see who else has been attacked.

Stopping outside Carol's tent, they see a sight which relieved them both. Ed Peletier is dead. Glenn grabs the sleeping bags takes them towards Carol. He shakes his head at Carol who is relieved inside.

Dale tells Carol that her and the kids could sleep inside the RV. Sophia gets up walks inside the RV making sure not to look at Amy's dead body that Andrea isn't moving from.

However, Imogen fell asleep after crying from the fright. Carol holds onto Imogen tightly. She makes sure that Imogen is breathing and is alive. During the night, Carol left the RV to see what was going.

Lori stayed with kids to make sure they were alright. Sophia, Carl, Louis and Eliza didn't sleep at all. Imogen did wake up from nightmares but Lori calmed her down and made sure that she went back to sleep. Which she did.

 **Now:**

Andrea is still sitting by Amy's dead body. Imogen wakes up as Shane comes in to check on the kids to make sure that they're fine and that everything is ok. Carol, however, is walking towards her tent.

She sees Glenn and Daryl bring her dead husband towards the camp. Daryl notices her gives her a small sympathetic smile. Imogen and the kids have been told to stay inside the RV as the adults deal with the dead.

"Immy, are you okay?"

Carl questions the youngest person of the group.

"Um hm."

She replies solemnly.

"They're all in a good place now."

Carl tries to tell her but Sophia shakes her head.

Carl sighs as he sees Imogen beginning to cry. Sophia grabs hold of her sister and hugs her as she begins to cry. Sophia tells Carl to get someone who could help calm her down.

"Mom! Dad! Imogen won't stop crying."

Carl exclaims as he rushes to the RV door.

Lori looks towards Rick, who nods at her to go and deal with it. Lori rushes into the RV and sees Imogen sobbing her heart out. She lets a coo and rushes over to her.

"Where's my mom?"

Sophia asks in quiet voice.

"She's had to go to your tent to make sure that nothing has been touched during the attack."

Lori replies softly.

"W-what about our dad?"

Sophia questions her once again.

Lori shakes her head at the young girl, who also begins to sob. Lori pulls both of the girls in again as they both sob. Carol walks into the RV and sees the two girls sobbing.

Lori mouthed to her what is wrong and Carol nods her head as if to say thank you for telling them that. Rick comes inside the RV with Jim behind him. Rick asks Lori and Carol to take the kids out while he makes Jim comfortable.

Sophia carries her sister towards the family van. As she does this, Amy begins to reanimate into a walker. Lori rushes the kids towards the car and places them in it.

The gunshot could be heard before they got into the car. Imogen begins to cry after she hears the gunshot. After half an hour, what was left of the group made their way over to the gravesite. Carol carries Imogen there as the young child is exhausted from the amount of crying she has done.

"That's the problem. We haven't had a minute to hold on to anything of our old selves. We need time to moutn and we need to bury our dead. That's what people do."

Lori snaps at Daryl.

As the men begin to bury the dead, Andrea takes it upon herself to be the one that burries her sister. People have tried to help her but she threatens them. Sophia holds onto Imogen as Carol cry.

As everyine begins to walk back to camp, Imogen holds onto her moms hand and Sophia's hand. The two guide the young girl back towards the camp. Carol helps Imogen down a steep hill. As soon as they get back to camp, Carol pulls Imogen to the side. She kneels down and holds Imogen's hand.

"Baby... during the attack... our tent was also broken into... your dad... he... he didn't... baby he died during the attack."

Carol stutters out as she doesn't know how to word it for a Six Year Old.

Imogen looks at her mom with a glum face expression that's when she begins to cry again. Carol begins Imogen in and hugs her again.

After Imogen mourns for her dad, Carol leds her daughter towards the main camp. Miranda takes Imogen from Carol, as Jacqui as Carol to check up on Jim.

Imogen sits next to the logs looking over towards the woods. Miranda and Morales keep an eye on the youngest group member.

"Imogen, are you ok?"

She hears someone ask.

"Yeah."

She mumbles.

She hears someone coming closer. She looks up and sees Lori sitting next to her. Lori looks down at the young girl, who keeps nodding off.

"I've been, uh I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no - there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?"

Shane insists.

Waking up next to her mother, Imogen realises that they're moving onto a new adventure. Helping pack their stuff up, Imogen finds her teddy bear but notices something holding it.

She lets out a squeal and her mother comes over. There's a hand on top of the bear.

Carol grabs a glove and picks up the hand. She chucks it away and gives the teddy back to Imogen. Imogen stuffs her bear in her bag and makes her way towards the camp with her mom.

"Everybody listen up. Those of you with C. B. s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C. B. , can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

Shane hollers to everyone.

"We're, uh We're we're not going."

Morales interupts.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people."

Miranda adds.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back."

Shane informs them.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family."

Morales tells Shane.

"Are you sure?"

Rick asks Morales.

"We talked about it. We're sure."

Morales reassures Rick and Shane.

"All right. Shane?"

Rick calls his partner.

"Yeah."

Shane responds.

".357?"

Rick questions him

"Yeah."

Shane replies.

"The box is half full."

Shane informs Morales as he hands him the box of bullets.

Eliza and Louis hug their friends goodbye. Eliza gives Sophia her doll while she gives Imogen a small doll as well. She didn't want any of her friends to forget about her or her brother.

Carol brings Imogen and Sophia in for hugs. Imogen waves goodbye towards the two children who are now leaving the group to go to Birmingham.

As everyone makes their way to their cars. Carol asks for Glenn to help get Imogen into her buster seat. Glenn buckles Imogen up and closes the car door. Imogen falls alseep in the car. She awoke someone shouting something.

"Y'all, Jim, it's bad!"

She hears someone say.

Imogen begins to whimper from the loss of warmth. She hears two car doors opening and shutting. She hears people outside talking.

"Mama!"

Imogen whimpers opening her eyes.

"Sh! Its okay."

Sophia comforts her sister.

"What's happening?"

Imogen questions her.

"Just Jim. He's - he's wanting to stay."

Carl explains.

Carol and Lori come back to the car. They help the kids out. Carol tells them that they need to say goodbye to Jim. Lori helps Imogen up the hill. She stands beside her Mom who places an arm around each child.

"Hey, another damn tree."

Jim complains.

"Hey, Jim I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this."

Shane tries to explain.

"No. It's good. The breeze feels nice."

Jim tells him.

"Okay. All right."

Shane whispers.

"Just close your eyes, sweetie. Don't fight."

Jacqui whispers as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jim, do you want this?"

Rick questions the fever ridden man.

"No. You'll need it. I'm okay. I'm okay."

Jim comforts him.

Imogen hugs her Mom as she sees everyone saying their goodbyes to him. She didn't want to say goodbye to anyone else. Its feels wrong, she thinks in her brain. No one should have to say goodbye to anyone.

Sophia looks at Jim with curious eyes. Then hugs her Mom close. As they all walk down the hill. As they get in the car, they all look at Jim with sad eyes.

As they arrive in Atlanta, they all notice the whole city is cornered off. The whole group pull up to CDC and begin to get out of the cars. They all cover their noses as the smell hits them all.

Dale helps Carol to keep Imogen quiet and not to smell the dead flesh. Dale helps the young girl climb over the bodies. Rick and Shane are at the front of the group while Daryl is at the back.

"All right, everybody. Keep moving. Go on. Stay quiet. Let's go."

Shane whispers to everyone.

"Okay, keep moving. Stay together."

Rick and Shane tell the group as they move closer towards the CDC's front entrance.

"Nothing?"

Shane asks.

"There's nobody here."

T-Dog exclaims.

"Then why are these shutters down?"

Rick questions him.

"Walkers!"

Daryl exclaims.

"You led us into a graveyard!"

Daryl adds as storms towards Rick.

Dale passes Imogen over to Jacqui who holds the child close to her. Imogen begins to cry over the arguments. As soon as they move again. People begin to tell Rick that he's made a death sentence for people.

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark. Fort Benning, Rick Still an option."

Shane tries to bargain with his best friend.

"On what? No food, no fuel. It's 100 miles."

Andrea adds.

"125. I checked the map."

Glenn informs.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now."

Lori hissed.

Shane orders everyone back to their cars. But Rick stops them when they hear that he sees the camera move. Imogen begins to whimper as she hears people chatter loudly as they move towards the cars.

After Rick informs whoever is controlling the camera's that there are children, they all hear a huge click and turn around. As soon as they walk back they see the shutters lift up and lights blind them all.

 **xxxxx**

 **So what did you guys think. Yeah, I'm sorry if this is a crap chapter. I tried as you can tell. I did try. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if its short as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN IMOGEN PELETIER! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ROBERT KIRKMAN AND AMC. I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY. READING THIS BOOK.**

 **TS-19**

 **Theme song: Little Do You Know By Alex and Sierra.**

As soon as they all look at the light, Shane orders them all to go into the CDC. Imogen is passed over towards her mother, who holds her close as they enter the building. They hear a gun cocking from the far side of them. Rick, Glenn and Shane do they same but aim it at a man. The man looks at the group.

"Anybody infected?"

He questions him.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it."

Rick answers honestly.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

The man asks them all.

"A chance."

Rick replies once again.

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

The man remarks.

"I know."

Rick answers.

The man looks at every single person within that group. He notices the youngest group member on her mother's hip. Imogen looks at the man with big doe eyes.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

The man informs them.

"We can do that."

Rick agrees with him.

"You got stuff to bring in, do it now. Once the door closes, it stays closed."

The man instructs them.

Glenn, Shane and Rick rush to the cars and get the stuff that everyone wants.

"Rick Grimes."

Rick introduces himself.

"Dr Edwin Jenner."

Dr Jenner replies.

Once they get back, the man closes the doors and ushers the group to the elevators. Imogen plays with her Mom's shirt as the elevator ride is awkward.

"Do doctors always pack heat like that?"

Daryl asks Dr Jenner.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarised myself. But you look harmless enough. Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Dr Jenner aims the less bit towards Carl who lets out a giggle.

As soon as the elevator stops, they all follow Jenner out. Carol puts Imogen onto the ground and holds her hand. Sophia holds onto her other hand.

"Are we underground?"

Carol questions the Doctor as they walk down the corridor.

"You claustrophobic?"

Dr Jenner questions her.

"A little."

She replies back.

"Try not to think about it."

Dr Jenner informs her.

They all enter a big control room. Imogen watches in awe as the lights switch on. Carol makes sure that the two girls are closer to her as they enter the room.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room."

Dr Jenner instructs someone or something.

"Welcome to Zone Five."

Dr Jenner says as he walks towards the computers.

"Where is everybody? The other doctors? The staff?"

Rick questions him.

"It's just me here."

Dr Jenner replies solemnly.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?"

Lori speaks up.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them Welcome."

Dr Jenner instructs the computer.

"Hello, guests. Welcome."

Vi speaks up.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

Dr Jenner apologises to the group.

Everyone follows him as he takes them to a room which has the needles. Imogen sees the needles and tries to walk away. But Carol holds her.

After the Grimes Family and Shane, it is Carol's, Sophia's and Imogen's turn to get blood taken. Imogen whimpers as she watches Sophia and then Carol.

"Hello, sweetie."

Dr Jenner tries to calm down the girl.

"Hi."

Imogen replies timidly.

"So what's your name?"

He asks her as he gets the needle ready.

"Imogen."

She replies.

"And how old are you, Imogen?"

He asks her as he places the needle in her arm.

"I'm 6 years old. Nearly 7."

She replies as she looks at him.

"Wow! You're nearly 7."

T-Dog and Dr Jenner exclaim as they try to keep her calm.

"Yeah. My birthday is October the 8th."

Imogen replies just as Dr Jenner finishes.

"Look, all done. You're very brave."

Dr Jenner says as he places a plaster on her arm.

Carol mouths an 'Thank You' to Dr Jenner, who gives her a small smile. After Daryl and rest. It was Andrea, who made him realize how long they've been on the road as she nearly collapsed from hunger.

Dr Jenner takes them all to the kitchen. Lori and Carol help T-Dog with making everybody's dinner. Imogen, Sophia and Carl are playing snap with each other while the adults sort out what the kids are having.

Dale sits and watches the kids as they begin to play. Once everybody's dinners were ready, they put the cards away and sit in their allocated seats.

As everyone begins to eat, Glenn looks towards the Calendar. He smiles when he notices date. Its just turned August. The kids would have been finishing the Summer holidays in a few weeks.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner."

Dale informs Lori.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, - he can have some then."

Lori replies looking at Dale.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on. Come on."

Rick tells her with a smirk.

"What?"

Dale questions her.

"There you are, young lad."

Dale exclaims as he fills Carl's glass up with some wine.

"Eww."

Carl exclaims as he takes a sip.

"That's my boy."

Lori says as she takes his glass and puts the wine her glass.

The whole table errupts into laughter at the young boys reaction to the wine. Imogen takes bites out of her dinner. She hears Shane killing the mood of the table. Dr Jenner then takes everyone to the rooms they're gonna stay in.

Imogen holds onto Sophia's hand as they follow Dr Jenner. Glenn makes sure that the kids are okay, more or less because their parents asked him to.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power."

Dr Jenner tells the kids that last part.

"The same applies If you shower, go easy on the hot water."

He adds.

"Hot water?"

Glenn asks himself.

"That's what the man said."

T-Dog says.

Imogen and Sophia race towards the shower that is in their room. Imogen gets there first, Sophia pretends to be mad at her sister but let her go anyways. Carol helps the girls get changed into their PJs.

Carol takes all the three kids to the Rec Room. Carol reads a book to Imogen while the older two are playing checkers. Imogen hugs into her Mom and places her head on her Mom's chest. Lori walks in and takes in the sight of books.

"Any good books?"

Lori asks Carol as she walks towards the kids.

"Uh-huh. Enough to keep us busy for years. Right. Come on, kids, it's bedtime."

Carol says as she picks Imogen who fell asleep.

"Baby, go say your prayers. I'm going to browse a bit."

Lori tells Carl as he gets up to follow Carol.

"This is the first night we might actually get some real sleep. It's a miracle."

Carol informs Lori, as she looks down at Imogen.

As soon as Carol reaches their room, she places Imogen onto the couch and pulls the cover over her. Sophia gets on the opposite side to Imogen and begins to fall asleep. Carol takes Carl to his room. He also falls asleep as well.

Imogen sleeps like a baby that night. She doesn't wake up during the night, after a nightmare which she didn't have. When she wakes up, she sees Sophia's side empty and her Mom walking into the room.

"Mom, what's the time?"

She asks her groggily.

"It is half past 7, sweetie. T-Dog made your favourite for breakfast."

Carol gushes to Imogen.

Imogen gets changed into her new clothes and follows her Mom towards the kitchen. She is greeted by the sight of Glenn hungover and Rick talking to Shane. Sophia smiles at Imogen. T-Dog picks up Imogen and places her in a chair.

"Now. Your Mom told me you like poached eggs for breakfast. I just happen to make the eggs perfect. Would like some of Poached eggs?"

T-Dog asks her.

"Yeah."

Imogen replies quickly.

T-Dog puts down a plate of Poached Eggs, Imogen takes a fork and knife. She eats a bit of the egg and smiles at how nice they taste. Everyone smiles at her. Dr Jenner comes in and greets them all.

"Morning."

He greets.

"Morning, Doc."

Rick replies.

Dr Jenner informs them to follow him, Imogen finishes her eggs just in time. Carol grabs a hold of Imogen's hand and follows the rest of the group. Imogen stands in between Sophia and Carol as soon as they arrive in the main area.

"Give me playback of TS-19."

Dr Jenner instructs Vi.

"Playback of TS-19."

Vi says through the system.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few."

Dr Jenner informs them all.

"Is that a brain?"

Carl questions the Doctor.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E. I. V."

Dr Jenner asks Vi again.

"Enhanced internal view."

Vi speaks.

"What are those lights?"

Shane questions the Doctor.

"It's a person's life experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you the thing that makes you unique. And human."

Jenner tells the Group.

"You don't make sense ever?"

Daryl says.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

Jenner informs them.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?"

Rick questions him.

"Yes. Or rather the... playback of the vigil."

Jenner adds.

"This person died? Who?"

Andrea asks him

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected And volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

Jenner informs her.

"Scanning to first event."

Vi speaks out again.

"What is that?"

Glenn blurts out.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be Gone."

Jenner informs him.

Imogen looks up at her Mom in confusion. Sophia questions her Mom about Jim asking if that's what happened to him. Carol answers her question with an honest yes.

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister."

Lori informs Jenner.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is. Scan to the second event."

Jenner tells Andrea.

"Scanning to scanning event."

Vi speaks again.

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute Seven seconds."

Jenner explains.

"It restarts the brain?"

Lori asks in shock.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving."

Jenner explains.

"But they're not alive."

Rick utters out.

"You tell me. It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

Rick adds.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part That doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

Jenner informs them again.

Imogen hides her face into her mothers side when she sees a gun in the subjects face. She hears people gasp at something but she keeps her face hidden. Carol picks up Imogen places her on her hip. Dale notices something and points it out to Jenner and the rest of the group.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but That clock It's counting down. What happens at zero?"

Dale questions him.

"The basement generators they run out of fuel."

Jenner replies in monotone voice.

"And then? Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

Rick asks the computer.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

Vi answers is question.

Everyone except for Rick, T-Dog, Shane and Glenn. Imogen sits with Sophia and her mom. Carol gets up and notices something off about the air condition.

Everyone comes out their rooms when Jenner walks down the corridor and question him about the lights and air conditioning being off. They all follow him towards the main area again.

Imogen notices the mood change within the air and beings to get scared. Dale notices this and grabs the girls hand. He passes her to Glenn, who holds her close. Holding onto Glenn, she hears people demanding to know what is going on.

"It was the French."

Jenner announces.

"What?"

Andrea asks him.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

Jenner explains.

"What happened?"

Jacqui asks him.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs of fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

Jenner informs them all.

"Let me tell you..."

Shane orders.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!"

Rick orders everyone as he tries to calm his friend down.

Just everyone leaves the room to grab their stuff, an alarm sounds. Imogen holds her ears as it is loud. She begins to whimper from how sensitive her ears are.

"What's that?"

Carl asks his dad.

"Mommy!"

Imogen cries out.

Glenn passes Imogen over to Carol, who hugs her tightly. Sophia returns with their bags. Sophia holds hers and Imogen's closely. Imogen holds onto her Mom as she cries.

Imogen flinches when she hears Daryl and Shane trying to breakdown the door. Carol rubs a hand up and down Imogen's back to keep her calm. Lori helps as well to keep Imogen calm. Imogen lets out soft sobs as she begins to calm down.

Everything then went into fast motion for Imogen. She notices people trying to kill Jenner. She screams when she hears Shane shooting at a computer. She hears Rick trying persuade him to let them all live.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those."

Jenner informs him.

Everyone runs for their lives, as soon as they reached the top. Shane tries shooting it opening, T-Dog throws a chair at the door. Carol places Imogen beside Sophia, who hugs her little sister.

Carol hands Rick a grenade. Glenn pulls Sophia and Imogen down the steps and puts his body over them both as the window explodes. Both girls run towards their mother and run out the window. Daryl kills walkers which are walking towards them.

They make it to their truck. Imogen lies on the floor of the truck while Carol covers Sophia with her body. They could hear a loud BANG. When they got up the CDC is in flames. They watch as Dale and Andrea enter the RV which then sets of. They followed them.

They had now lost hope. There is no CDC anymore. It was all a dream now. It doesn't exist anymore. They drive to their new future which is unknown.

 **xxxx**

 **The end of season 1. Let's just say Imogen will be more badass in Season 2. She won't take anyone's crap. But I don't know if she should go under the car with Sophia or or onto the RV with Dale. Let me know how you want me work with Sophia being missing and how it will effect Imogen. Please R &R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WALKING DEAD CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN IMOGEN PELETIER! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ROBERT KIRKMAN AND AMC. I'M AFRAID. HOPE YOU DO ENJOY. READING THIS BOOK.**

 **What lies ahead**

 **Theme song: Highway to Hell by AC/DC**

Carol helps Imogen and Sophia with getting changed out their hoodies. The Georgia weather is getting really hot now. Daryl stares at the Peletier family. Imogen looks smaller now and much thinner. Sophia looks the same except she's growing taller.

Everyone begins to get into the car their suppose to be in. All the cars begin to move towards their new destination, Fort Benning. No one knows what to expect or who they are going to meet now.

Imogen sits in the back on her Moms knee while Sophia and Carl have the other two backseats. Rick and Lori are sitting in the front. Daryl is on his brothers' motorcycle. Andrea, Glenn, Dale and Shane ride in the RV.

Half an hour into the journey, Imogen begins to grow fidgety and tired. Carol grabs a blanket of behind her and covers Imogen with it. Sophia also has some of the blanket.

"Just thinking about our trip to the Grand Canyon with Carl."

Lori interrupts the silence.

"I don't remember that."

Carl adds.

"No, you wouldn't. You were just a baby. Besides, we never made it past Fort Worth."

Lori informs him.

"No, you got sick. I never knew a baby could throw up so much."

Rick adds to the conversation.

"Ick."

Carl replies.

"Yeah, ick."

Lori adds.

"The doctor in Texas said you'd live. Then we turned around and drove home."

Lori insists.

"That sucks."

Carl expresses.

"No, it was a good trip."

Lori assures him.

"The best."

Rick adds.

"Can we go see it? The Grand Canyon? I'd like to."

Carl suggests to his parents.

"We would too. Can we go?"

Sophia asks Rick and Lori for her and her sister.

"We'd never go without you, your sister and your mom. That's a promise."

Rick replies looking at the other family of three.

Imogen wakes up to the car giggling away at something. She groans and stretches. Carol looks down at her and smiles.

"Well good afternoon, sleeping beauty."

Carol giggles.

"Hi."

Imogen replies tiredly.

"Immy, guess what?"

Sophia teases her sister.

"What?"

Imogen questions her.

"We might be going to The Grand Canyon with Carl and his parents."

Sophia replies.

"What's The Grand Canyon?"

Imogen questions her sister.

"Its a National Park. But The Grand Canyon itself is like a rocky mountain but it has curved edge on the inside of it."

Rick explains to Imogen.

"Oh."

Imogen replies.

The vehicle comes to complete stop behind the RV when that happens to stop as well. Rick and Lori share a look of concern. Imogen looks at all the cars as soon as they drive again.

The RV then splitters and stops. Everyone in the RV gets out. The rest of the group join them as well. Sophia grabs ahold of Imogen's hand and takes her with them.

"Problem, Dale."

Shane questions him.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of- Okay, that was dumb."

Dale utters as Daryl begins to look through a car.

Imogen looks at Sophia, who smiles reassuringly at her. Imogen holds onto her sisters hand tighter as she begins to feel unsafe. Everyone begins to wander about to look for stuff. Carol lifts Imogen up and carries her about.

She lets her down when she notices a car full of nice clothes. Imogen follows her sister and Carl. They all look inside a car near them. They find some protein bars and water bottles. They all high five each but the happiness is short-lived.

"Lori, under the cars. Carl, Imogen, Sophia, get down now."

Rick whisper shouts.

Sophia grabs her sister and hides under the car with her. Imogen holds onto her sister in fright as she hears the moans of walkers coming by them. Carol watches tearfully as her two daughters.

Imogen and Sophia begin to look out from the car and begin to slowly move around. As soon as they move, a walker sees them. They both begin to rush out from under the car. They begin to cry out in fright. Sophia grabs hold of her sisters hand and crawls under the car.

They then make a run for it into the forest. Imogen holds onto her sisters hand tightly as they run through the forest. Following behind them is two walkers.

Sophia trips over feet but gets up and helps her sister up. They begin to run again but they run into a figure. They both cry out. The figure holds them both closely. It's Rick.

"Are you all right? Are you okay?"

Rick asks them both.

"Shoot them!"

Sophia exclaims.

"No! No! Those walkers on the road would hear it. Then it wouldn't be just two, it'd be hundreds. Come here. Come on."

Rick says as he lifts them both up.

He runs with them until he finds a safe place to hide them so he can get the walkers in a different direction. He finds a creek and places them both there.

"Come on. Sophia, Imogen, you both have to do exactly as I say. Hide in there. Squeeze in tight. I'll draw them away from you both."

Rick instructs them both.

"No no, don't leave us."

Sophia pleads with him.

"Listen listen listen listen. They don't get winded. I do. I can only deal with them one at a time. I wouldn't be able to protect you. This is how we both survive. You understand? Okay? Go go go go. If I don't make it back, run back to the highway, back to the others straight the way we came. Keep the sun on your left shoulder."

He intructs them again.

"Come on! You ugly son of a bitch. Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

He shouts at the walkers.

Both Imogen and Sophia keep quiet as Rick leads the walkers away. After five minutes, Imogen and Sophia try to make their own way back to the Highway using the information that Rick told them. They both begin to walk in the direction.

They both hear a growling and look towards the right of them. They squeal and run off in the opposite direction.

"I want Mommy!"

Imogen whines as they continue to run away from the walkers.

"I know, Immy."

Sophia comforts her sister.

2 hours later, they come to a stop. They both begin to climb a tree. They both begin to fall asleep. When light begins to rise again, Sophia wakes up Imogen. They both set off on their journey again.

"Immy, are you ok?"

Sophia asks her

"Immy!"

Sophia says before Imogen passes out.

Imogen falls to the ground with a THUMP. Sophia rushes to her sisters aid after she passes out.

 **Xxxxx**

 **Ahhh! Imogen has passed out. But will Sophia be there when she wakes up or will she be all alone?**


End file.
